


Darkening Sky

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [66]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because it's me, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Tenderness, however you want to interpret it, with added angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Books, tea, Wong and Stephen. A quiet evening.





	Darkening Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I got this lovely ask/prompt:  
>  _“short fluffy scene with platonic cuddling and handholding” *sniff sniff* I smell wongrange :3_
> 
> And then I proceeded to take it into quiet desperation. I'm sorry. But Stephen is in good hands and Wong _will_ find a way, there's no doubt about that.

"Here."

"Thank you." Stephen looked at the cup of tea standing right in front of him for a moment before concentrating on his book again.

It was still too hot, Wong knew. But when he hadn't touched the cup after an hour Wong realized that the problem was somewhere else. He let his concentration wander from his own book and watched Stephen for a few silent minutes.

He noticed how Stephen used magic to turn the pages of the ancient and fragile book on his lap and how the Cloak of Levitation was holding it up for him with unwavering patience. He saw the fine lines of pain, permanently engraved on his face, and once again wished to be able and allowed to help.

_Strange_ , he wanted to say, "Stephen" was what came out of his mouth instead.

The unusual use of his given name made Stephen look up, a question already on his lips. But whatever he saw on Wong's face kept him silent. He just shook his head in a gentle, silent warning but Wong was in no mood to heed it.

Instead he nodded towards the tea. "Please," he said in that particular tone of voice he always used when he tried to get Stephen to eat or drink - both things that got harder and harder for Stephen as his body became more and more warped by magic. Wong was searching for ways to stop and reverse the process but in the meantime, it fell to him to keep Stephen's strength up as well as possible.

In answer Stephen held up his hands. Their trembling was worse than usual, probably because of the lack of food over the last few days. Following his instincts Wong stood up from his chair, sat down beside him on the couch and took his left hand in a gentle hold. It was ice-cold and looking closely he could see how swollen the joints were; much worse than usual.

"I've overextended myself yesterday and now I'm paying the price." Stephen's voice was raspy and he sneaked a longing glance at the tea.

Instead of answering with useless words Wong took the by now cool cup of tea, warmed it to a pleasant temperature with a spell and helped Stephen to hold it while he drank. 

Instead of the anger of old there was just quiet resignation as Stephen vanished the cup with a gesture. "Thank you," he whispered and Wong smiled in answer, happy to be allowed to help.

They both concentrated on their respective books again, Stephen's left hand still held securely in Wong's right one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading yet another one of my tiny little Stephen & Wong ficlets. I hope you liked it! 💞  
> 🦋  
> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/185483146996/short-fluffy-scene-with-platonic-cuddling-and).


End file.
